To Find My Other Half
by Willow Jane
Summary: "She was taken from me-my other half; my sister. I needed her back. And he was going to help me find her ... and find myself."
1. Chapter 1

I was surrounded; nowhere to run. I was scared; there was no doubt about that. I was ready to fight, though. I wasn't going to be brought down so easily. They may think they outnumbered me, but I was tough and I am no helpless girl.

They closed in and started to make kiss noises and wolf calls. They stabbed at me with their fingers, making me jump. I snarled at them. They laughed at me.

They were larger than me, sure, but I was faster than them no doubt. They were around late twenties, early thirties; the time when your body begins to stop reacting to exercise. There were at least six of them, maybe seven. I didn't count correctly. I was too focused on planning an escape. I wanted to run, but there was no opening for me to slip through.

They were getting closer now.

Too close.

I was getting closer to becoming a rape victim.

. . . .

**One Hour Earlier**

That _bastard_! He actually thinks that this is obeying god! What a fool! I wanted to slap him and see how he likes it! I was getting into my mood, the mood where I could become destructive because of my anger at my father.

_Father_. I spat at the word. I have no father; only a prison keeper. He tries to make me believe in his God. The god that made him whip himself and hit me for no damn good reason. It sounds crazy, I know. I live through it every day.

Until now.

I am now free. I will run until I find her.

When I say _her_, I mean my sister. She was taken from me after the divorce. She is now with my mother. I don't know if my mother is alive or dead. I don't care. All I care about is finding her; finding Alex, my sister and other half. She doesn't know where I am. I believe that she has been looking for me. I hope she has. If she hasn't, then I have escaped for nothing. I want to believe that she has torn the corners of the earth apart looking for a girl named Alyssa Shepherd. Age: 14. Height: 5'4. Weight: 120. If she had that information, she should have found me within a heartbeat. But she didn't. Maybe she wasn't looking in the right places. I tell myself that all the time. It doesn't get to me that she doesn't know I even exist.

I was on the streets now, with six hundred bucks I stole from my dad's safe. I should rent a room for the night, but I'd rather spend my money on food.

I sighed and kept trudging on. I didn't want to be in one place to long. I looked around me. I was at the main street downtown. I didn't want to draw attention. The moon was getting higher in the sky. My guess is that it's around nine o'clock. People were beginning to get in their cars and return home.

_Home; w_here that complete religious freak is as of right now trying to pray to God that I will return home just so he can slap me around some more. Not gonna happen, Pops.

I heard a low grumble. Yeah, it's around that time. I was getting hungry. I glanced at the still lit fast food restaurants and settled on Burger King. I entered and was relieved when I saw only two people were sitting down and eating. Less people, the less likely it is that my dad will find me through people who have seen me. I went to the counter. A young teenage boy with pimples on his forehead smiled as I approached.

"Welcome to Burger King. What can I get you?" His smile was patient.

I looked up at the menu and looked back at him with a quick decision. "I'd like a Spicy Chick'n Crisp Sandwhich with a small fry and a small raspberry tea."

He punched in my order. "That comes to a total of $6.50." I handed him my money.

He frowned at the $50 bill. He gave me my change and receipt. I walked to the other end of the counter and waited for my food to arrive. As I waited I glanced around. The couple that was here before was finishing up.

"Here you go."

I turned back to the pimpled face boy. He handed me m tray. I thanked him and walked over to the farthest booth. I felt like a criminal. Well, how else was I going to feel? I just ran away from my dad, the one man that used to be like a fluffy teddy bear until the divorce. Then he just turned all mean and religious. I didn't like that side of him, but I learned to live with it. Until he started to hit me three years after I was separated from my sister.

It was minor things, like getting spanked for no reason. The first major hit across my face was when I just turned 12. I was heading home from the bus stop. It was the first week of 6th grade. I was so happy to be the top of the class. I was also happy to find out that Brett Good was thinking of asking me out. Sure, it was only 6th grade, but I was a player then, too.

I entered my house and went straight to the kitchen. My dad was there reading his new favorite book; the Bible.

"Hey, Dad," I sang.

No response.

"How was your day?" I went to the fridge and got out the lemonade in the pitcher.

Silence.

"Are you okay, Pops?" I approached his chair.

He suddenly moved. His hand came down and he back handed my left cheek.

"Do you ever shut your mouth, you brat?" He picked up his book and marched out of the kitchen into the living room.

I was horrified. I realize I dropped the lemonade and the liquid was all over the hardwood floor. The plastic pitcher was a few feet away. I began to clean up the mess. I didn't cry. I didn't sob. I didn't even say anything.

He didn't even stop me as I walked by the living room to go upstairs to my room. I closed the door. I didn't want to do any homework. I didn't want to sit on my bed to be left to my thoughts. I grabbed my favorite book and went to my window.

My window faced towards the street. I didn't have any neighbors across the street, which helped me to get some quiet time to read, but not too quiet. In my house, it's too quiet. I could hear the sink dripping…in the kitchen downstairs.

Outside, on my roof, it was another world. I could smell the fresh air. I could feel the wind rustle my hair slightly.

It was summer, so the sun stayed up longer than usual. I climbed out of my window and sat down on the slanted space. I read my book. _Beauty _it was called. I loved the book so much. When Beauty has to tame the beast and learn to love him. It's just so magical.

_Magic doesn't exist._

I snapped back to reality. I ate my food in a daze, not really tasting what I was eating. I took the last of my ice tea and finished my fries before I dumped my trash and headed to the bathroom.

I did my business and as I washing my hands, I glimpsed at the mirror. That glimpse was more than enough. As I looked into the mirror, I saw what made the cashier so cheerful. I was pretty, sure. If you think that long dark hair with slight waves and big brown eyes is pretty. If you think olive skin and pink lips are pretty, then sure, I'm pretty.

I sighed and left the bathroom.

I walked the streets and occasionally looked up at the sky. I knew where I was supposed to go; I just didn't know how to get there.

I turned into an alley and leaned against the wall. I pulled out the only picture I have that he didn't take from me. It was taken at the local park near our house. Alex and I were on the swings. My mom was in the background pushing us. It was a slightly blurry picture, but I loved it anyway. I was around three, Alex was turning five. My parents loved each other.

I pressed the picture to my heart. I wish I could go back to those days when I was loved by two parents that were crazy for each other, when I would trip over my own feet and yet my mother would always help me up and dust me off, when I was mad because my dad wouldn't buy me a Milky Way and he told me to look to my right and I saw a fat man shoving a Snickers down his throat. I swear I didn't eat a chocolate bar for one whole day.

I sighed. "Life sucks."

"Don't it though?"

I jumped at the sound. I turned to my left. I saw three men heading toward me. I widened my eyes and turned the other direction. Four more closing in and I began to panic.

I looked side to side. I couldn't see any way of getting out of this situation. So, I came to one conclusion. I have to fight.

I quickly went over the list of techniques I remembered when I was in martial arts in fourth grade. I highly doubt that I could do those moves, but I could at least try and make someone hurt.

_Okay, _I said to myself. _Seven guys. Seven guys with _dicks_. This outta be wild. _

_Remember, knee to groin will make them fall. That gives you about five minutes to run. _

Only if I cup check all of them. Now how the fuck am I going to do that?

They were coming closer.

Too close.

. . . .

A|N: Review!


	2. Chapter 2

_Fuck. _My mind was telling me. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

The one who spoke earlier spoke again, "Now listen, sweetheart. You aren't going to make this difficult, are ya? If you cooperate, I might consider not killing ya."

_What bullshit! _

"Get away from me," I snarled.

"Come on now, princess." He edged closer.

"Leave me alone," my voice was slightly louder.

Still moving closer, "Now, now, kitten."

Okay, I had _enough_ with the pet names.

"Get. The. Fuck. Away from me…" I swung my leg. I swung it as hard as I could muster. Apparently, that was hard enough, because he fell instantly to the ground. I chuckled, spit on him and finished my sentence in a taunting whisper: "kitten."

I half expected the other guys to run away. My other half knew that wasn't going to happen.

They began to come at me with arms out, ready to crush me.

I cowered against the wall, ready to take whatever they were going to do. My face was practically buried into the bricks. I shouldn't have gone down the alley. I should've known that there would be creepy men lurking down the alley, waiting for some helpless chick to venture down the alley and find the men grinning ear to ear as they glare with animal like stares.

I didn't want to be labeled as helpless. I didn't want to be underestimated of my strength, and yet here I was hugging a brick wall and getting ready to be touched all over and brutally raped.

Ah, hell. I haven't even lost my virginity yet! This was going to be even more painful than I thought.

Fuck my life.

This whole internal monologue took place within milliseconds.

I could just feel them getting closer.

I realized that this was the time to fight. I didn't want to go down whimpering. I wanted to go down fighting. Even if that meant getting seriously hurt….or worse.

I silently said I love you to my sister as I turned around.

Yep, they were there. They each gave me a nasty smile and came closer.

I decided to try and talk them out of it.

I put on a calm face and added some disappointment into my voice.

"You boys seriously think that you want to go through with this."

They stopped. Thankfully!

They stared at me. I stared right back. I raised an eyebrow and continued, "You guy must not have a life. You really think this is the answer to life? Raping innocent girls?"

A few cocked their heads. Obviously, they didn't understand a word I was saying.

Their leader, the one who talked to me, was still on the ground, but no longer gasping.

"Just do it!" He hissed. "Make her feel pain."

"Now, now," I mocked his previous voice. "I don't think that's wise, boys. I think you should just return on home and we all forget this ever happened."

"And I think you need to shut up." The leader said again.

I turned on him, "Excuse me, but I don't believe I was talking to you."

I turned back to the boys. A few still looked dumber than a pea plant, but a few had the animal look back in their eyes.

I opened my mouth again, but before I could speak the leader yelled:

"JUST DO IT!"

That seemed to snap them back to attention. They crept toward me.

"This'll only hurt a little." One of them grunted.

I wanted to scream, but I knew no one would hear me. I screamed anyway…but it was more of a battle cry.

I remember the movie I watched when I was a kid. "Fried Green Tomatoes" it was called. And I yelled at the top of my lungs, "FOR WANDA!"

Don't ask me why I did. I just did. It was something Kathy Bates yelled in the parking lot during the movie before she rammed into someone's car.

I launched my body at the men. They were clearly surprised. I attacked with all my might. I got a few punches in. I used to dream about hitting people, but always missing. This wasn't a dream, and I wasn't missing a target yet!

I was laughing maniacally as I fought. But my strength was dying down and my adrenaline was failing me. I decided it was time to run. I hit one more guy and dashed toward the opening from which I entered the alley.

I smiled with satisfaction as I made my way out and toward the street. Not many cars were around. I didn't even think about stopping and asking for help. They wouldn't give any anyway.

I heard the men calling from behind me. I kept running. I felt like an unstoppable cheetah . . . until a shadow cast over me.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. _I repeated again and again.

It was the leader. He came from behind a building. I soon realized that the back of the buildings were another street. Fuck me….

He pulled out a pocketknife.

Fuck me sideways….

I inhaled a breath, ready to scream, but by then the other men caught up and shut my mouth. I struggled, but the men held my arms and legs. They dragged me into the alley from which the leader came from.

"Now, little kitten," he started, "I believe that you deserve punishment for the stunt you pulled back there. I believe you broke a few noses and dislocated a few jaws back there."

I glared daggers at him. Inside I was proud of what I did. I fought. I didn't go down as easily as they thought.

"So, my little kitten," (I tried not the throw up). "Are you ready for the pain?"

Fuck me sideways and call me a whore!

He approached me and took my right arm. Wrong move, buster!

I wriggled free from his grasp and punched his face. He staggered and I grabbed at the knife. Instead of grabbing it, it sliced my forearm. From wrist to a little above the bent crease of my elbow was covered in blood.

"Shit!" I yelped. The men's grips tightened. The hand was removed from my mouth and placed around my neck, ready to strangle me.

The leader gained his balanced and came at me again, fury written across his face.

"What a bad little kitty."

I struggled again. No use. I closed my eyes, bracing for the pain that was to come, already used to the pain in my arm.

But the pain did not come. Instead of pain from something sharp and cold, I felt pain from hitting the rock hard ground that met my forehead.

I jumped back up quickly; too quickly, for I fell once again. Only, this time it was on my ass.

"Ow." I groaned. I felt dizzy. My eyesight was blurry. I felt sick. _Oh, someone get me to a bathroom!_

I looked around. The men were on the ground. All but the leader, his own knife close to his throat. I tried to see behind him. All I saw was a looming figure that was whispering into the man's ear. The more he whispered, the wider the leader's eyes got.

I felt something liquidly fall down my forehead and around my nose. Down my cheek and onto my left arm is where it landed. _Red. _I touched the source. I pulled my hand back. _Blood_.

I couldn't scream. I heard a gurgle and then a thud above me.

I looked up. The leader was on the ground, his throat cut. For some reason, this didn't scare me. I looked up at the other man. He was a dark shape against the full moon. My eyesight was no good, but I knew he wasn't among the gang of men.

I was bleeding… a lot.

I tried to stand again. I succeeded but stumbled a lot.

"Thank you, good sir!" I said sarcastically. "Now, if you don't mind, I'll just be on my way."

I pushed past him and began to try and walk. I failed. I stumbled way too many times. I felt like a drunk.

My eyesight was going. It was getting black.

Fuck me sideways call me whore and slap me! I couldn't faint! I could not faint now!

My stumbling increased. I realized later that I didn't even make it two steps away from the hero dude.

I began to fall. I didn't want to seem weak in front of the plucky hero. And yet here I was, fainting. I crumbled to the ground. My hair spilled around my body.

Before completely blacking out, I saw a dark figure kneel over me.

"Stupid little girl," he mumbled.

I felt my body being lifted and cradled into a strong chest. I could feel the muscles through a dark long sleeve cotton shirt. He began to walk in the direction I was running.

It was only a few minutes before he stopped and I heard a door opening. It sounded like a car door.

I found my guess correct when I felt and smelled leather underneath me. I was in a backseat. He laid me across and closed the door. I heard another door open and felt the car rock as he sat down in the driver's seat.

He rustled a few things around. He grabbed my arm and started patting a wet cloth on my arm. He reached and patted my head too. I was so close into unconsciousness that I couldn't feel the pain, but I will when I wake.

He was mumbling to himself as he tended to his wound.

He said something loud enough so I could hear.

"I can't believe I am doing this again."

_What? Do you save girls from getting raped by creeps on a daily basis? _

He continued his mumbling. "You can be so stupid, you know. You always tend to find yourself in a situation with men all around you, don't you my dear Brisies?"

_Who the fuck?_

. . . .

A|N: Review!


	3. Chapter 3

"_Do it," he hissed. She just stared at him with the blade still against his neck and his eyes still closed. She was straddling him on the cot. "Do it. Nothing is easier."  
She turns her stare to a glare and presses the blade closer to his skin. "Aren't you afraid?"  
"Everyone dies, whether today or fifty years from now," was his only answer._

"_If I don't, you'll kill more men."  
"Many."_

. . . .

I groaned. What a way to wake up: with a fucking headache. And what a bad ass headache I was working up. I woke up in a car. No, a Jeep; the type of Jeep that the doors and roof can come off: my type of Jeep. The car was moving. I tried to look out of the window across from me. I saw nothing but mountains and trees that were zooming past. My eyes followed the fast movement.

_Oh shit._ Nausea crept up into my stomach.

"I'm gonna be sick," I moaned.

"I'd rather you didn't. I just vacuumed the carpet."

I bolted up and tried to focus on the man in the driver's seat. I closed my eyes. That seemed to help a little bit. I clutched my head. _Oh, fuck. _

"Ow," I groaned yet again, my eyes still closed.

I heard him chuckle. "I figured you'd have a wicked headache. Want some coffee?"

My eyes zapped open. "I'd kill for some."

"How 'bout you just ask." He handed me a steaming cup that looked like it was from McDonalds. Great, I was going to get fat off their cheap coffee.

As if reading my mind, he added, "It was the only fast food restaurant I could find."

I nodded and sipped the coffee. It had some vanilla creamer in it with some sugar, but I could still tell it was watered down.

"Yummy," I said sarcastically.

"Sure, kid."

"The name's Alyssa, sport." _Two can play that game!_

He chuckled again. "Alright, Alyssa," he said my name like it was dragged out of his mouth, "how are you feeling?"

"I've felt better, believe it or not."

"I figured." He hesitated, "Mind if I ask a few questions?"

"Mind if I tell you lies?"

He snickered. "First question: Are you stupid?"

I stopped sipping my coffee and choked on the sip that was going down my throat. "Excuse me?"

"Did I stutter?"

"No, I'm not stupid," I grunted.

"Then why the _hell_ did you go down an alley, at downtown, at night?"

I thought about it. "No idea, bud."

I saw his eyes flick towards the rearview mirror. "The name's Rick."

"Alright, Rick, answer a question for me. Why did you save my life?"

He didn't answer at first.

"Did I stutter, hero?"

The third time he chuckled and answered, "I was driving by and saw you running on the sidewalk and the guys chasing after you. I turned around and parked a little ways ahead. I walked up to find you trying to fight them. Then," he snapped his fingers, "I saved you, you fainted, I brought you to my car, cleaned you up, and here we are now."

He smiled in the rearview mirror to show the end of his short story.

I realized something then and started to panic. "Where are you taking me?"

He outright laughed. "Don't worry, princess. I'm not the kidnapping type."

"But " I began.

"Okay, I went searching through your bag," he motioned next to him in the passenger seat, "and I found the picture of your sister and mom. I figured you were running away." He glanced in the mirror again. "Am I correct?"

"You are."

"Good. Now, I also figured you'd be heading to Napa."

I felt confused. "Napa?"

"Yeah, you know, the Collins: Best Wine Makers of California?" He raised an eyebrow. "You don't know where your mother is?"

I must've looked stupid because he continued, "Your mom married Hugh Collins about four years ago. Since then, they have been making some extremely wonderful wine. Her daughter, Alex," I jumped at the name, "went to a private school earlier this year. She apparently didn't like her stepbrother."

I interrupted him, "How do you know all of this?"

"I used to live in Napa. My mom drank wine frequently." His sudden stop in the conversation meant a different meaning. I nodded my understanding.

Forgetting the sad moment, my mind put the pieces together and I started to get excited. "So, wait. Let me get this straight. My mom married some really rich man that makes and sells wine in Napa, California and my sister is away at some private school because of a stupid family battle?"

"Did I "

"Shut up!"

. . . .

We drove in silence for what seemed like hours. I was still in the backseat, too stubborn to move up front next to him. I sat in the middle seat and had my arms crossed as I stared straight ahead through the windshield. I was done feeling nauseated.

The thing that really bothered me was the fact that I barely knew this…this…_jerk_ and yet, I felt like he was in my life for a long time. He annoyed me, sure, but I still felt…attracted to him in a way that scared me.

I studied him while he was watching the road. He had cropped blonde hair that seemed to naturally spike up at the top. His eyes were blue; a bright, brilliant blue that seemed to make my heart flutter. I felt like I've seen those eyes before. _Hell_. Everyone has blue eyes these days. So what?

"Take a picture. It'll last longer." He glanced in the mirror and smiled.

I rolled my eyes and looked out of the window to my right.

"You're the most annoying man I've ever met."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"What? Can't take an insult, pretty boy?"

"Ouch. You're a heartbreaker, sweetheart."

"I don't appreciate the pet names, Rick."

He nodded. "I figured you didn't."

"You figure a lot of things."

"What can I say? I'm as smart as they come." He grinned.

_Disgusting._

"Which must be pretty stupid."

He glanced at the mirror once again. "You're feisty. I like that in a woman."

"What, are you trying to hit on me now?"

He chuckled. "I have another question for you."

I wouldn't let the unanswered question slip my mind. "What, hero?"

"Why did you fight them back there, in the alley?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Answering a question with a question? Nice. But honestly," glance in the mirror, "why'd you do it?"

I looked at the mirror, finally meeting his icy stare. "Because, I didn't want to go down without a fight. I'm not a damn damsel in distress when it comes to my safety. I don't need a man to depend on. I can hold my own."

"Well, I can tell you, Aly. You didn't go down helpless."

I couldn't help but smile. I looked out the window again. I was around midday. He said I was out for a good twelve hours. Outside were small mountains. We were still in a small city, but the buildings were becoming scarce rapidly as we drove.

"Where are we?"

"We are heading out of Marsing and going on US 95. Soon we will be at Sunnyslope. We will find a place to eat there."

"Yes, sir." I saluted dramatically.

He rolled his eyes this time.

. . . .

We arrived at Sunnyslope around 2:00 pm. It was a city by the looks of it from far away. I could see the building outlines. I was still in the backseat and still held the position of my arms being crossed and my frown set.

"Welcome to Sunnyslope, Aly."

I hissed at the nickname, but didn't mind. That's what my friends called me.

_Friends:_ the ones who have your back, the ones who protect you from your enemies, the ones who help you out even if you don't ask for it.

Yeah, right. Those stupid bitches and bastards weren't my friends. Friends don't let friends drive drunk. Inwardly, I smiled. It's like they said on the commercials. I should have listened.

I grimaced. _Fuck my life. _

He caught the facial expression before I could hide it.

"Why so grumpy, sunshine?"

I glowered at him. "None of your business, boy scout."

"Whatever." He shrugged.

We were approaching the city fast. I was considering running, but then again, this guy was taking me somewhere, somewhere I wouldn't have found without his help.

I looked at him when he wasn't looking. This time I was careful. He was strongly built. I liked that in a guy.

_Heck no, Aly!_ I was _not_ going to develop a crush on my guide‼

Or so I thought…

. . . .

A|N: Review!


	4. Chapter 4

We stopped in front of a small diner. When I say small, I mean _small_. There were only a few cars in the parking lot. Rick turned off the engine and pocketed the keys before turning around to face me. I realized then that this was the first time he looked at me face to face. Other times were in the rearview mirror. His eyes seemed fiercer when directed at my own.

"Well…are you coming?" he asked. I sensed a hint of sarcasm in his tone.

I realized that my seatbelt was still on and my arms still crossed. My bag was still up front and I needed to brush my hair.

I unfolded my arms and I heard a couple bones crack. From the corner of my eye I saw him flash a quick grin. I unbuckled myself and began to reach for my bag from around the seat. I couldn't quite reach it. He chuckled (what else is new?) and handed me the bag. I snatched it and brought it to my lap and began rummaging through it. I could tell he went through it because everything was out of place.

"Way to respect a girl's privacy," I grumbled.

"Well, when you find a passed out girl on the street and having no idea what to do with her, you tend to go through her purse to find out where she lived and where to take her."

I looked at him just like he was looking at me. "Whatever, hero."

"Back at ya, princess." He winked for show.

I rolled my eyes and began brushing my hair. I could tell he was watching me. I didn't want to look back up at him, but I did. I saw blue; an electric blue that seemed to pulse my veins and make my heart start to pound against my chest. I wanted to look away, but I couldn't. My hands moved on their own, they brushed my hair for me while I was in a trance. My cheeks flared up into a mad blush that worked down to my neck. I couldn't look away, damn it! Deep in his eyes I saw something flash by. It seemed like recognition. But then it was gone and he was moving out of the Jeep. I finished grooming myself and hopped out after him with my bag slung over my shoulder.

When we walked into the diner, the few people there didn't even look up. I preferred it that way, due to the fact that I must've looked like a hobo. I spotted the restroom sign and turned toward Rick, with my head down.

I mumbled out, "bathroom," and waddled into the sanctuary of the room with a large enough mirror to fully inspect myself. Luckily, there was no one else in there, nor did I think anyone would likely come in here.

I looked deep into the mirror noticing the little flaws that were on my skin. There were bruises on my upper arms from where the men held me. I reached into my bag and pulled on my jacket. I examined my head and saw a small cut from when I hit the ground. I almost missed the gash on my forearm, which I didn't know how I would have been able to miss it. It was about a foot long, but didn't seem too deep. I pulled down my sleeve and looked at my face once again.

I was glad I didn't wear makeup anymore. My skin was slightly tan and my freckles were clearly visible. Many people said that I am one of few who look good with freckles, including Danny.

I snarled. That mother fucker. I hate his guts. It's his entire fault.

I turn on the sink and splashed cold water on my face. I placed my face against mirror and banged lightly against the wall.

"I'm so sorry, Andrew."

Andrew Fields, just one of the millions of teens to die in a car crash caused by drunk driving.

And I was the one driving that night.

I will never forgive myself for that.

Danny gave me the keys and I drove. Andrew was in the front. Danny and Chloe, another "friend", were in the back. Thing was, I only had one drink when the rest of them had three or more. One drink and I killed someone. Someone I loved more than anyone (besides Alex) in the world. Chloe got a broken leg. Danny and I walked with just a few scratches.

I was heartbroken about it for weeks. Possibly months, I don't know. He was my first love, and I killed him. His mother was shocked that I came to the funeral. His dad was furious, but Julie, his younger sister, who was only 7, wanted me to stay so they let me.

I tried to apologize, his mother accepted it, but his dad said that he couldn't forgive someone who killed one of his children, the most valuable prize in life.

I was the last one to leave the funeral. Julie left with her parents, but didn't want to let go of my hand. She believed that I was the last remaining piece left to Andrew. I cried the whole night.

My father was harsh on me. He told me that God will forgive me in time. I replied with a few of my favorite words, mainly "fuck" "shit" and "ass".

I didn't care about God anymore. He must not love me because he let me kill the man I love. I began to separate from the group of "friends" and became my own person. I didn't recover until a few weeks ago.

The tragedy happened 7 months 3 weeks and 1 day ago. On the 7th month anniversary, I began to come to the fact that it happened and I needed to get over it.

And I was. I still loved him, but I moved on.

I opened my eyes. The past is the past. I was over it.

I dried my face and glanced in the mirror before leaving the safety of the bathroom and going on with my mission:

To find my other half….

_Alex. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Alex _

I erupted. I was done. This cannot go on any longer! He's done it one too many times.

"We're _done_‼" I shrieked at him.

"Babe, let's be reasonable." He tried to hold my hands, but I stepped away from him.

"Reasonable? _Reasonable_?" I gave a frustrated yell. "There is nothing to be reasonable about, Steve. You cheated on me. _With your ex__!_ _Three times, _you douche! Maybe you should go back to her." I turned on my heel and began walking away. "Maybe you two will be happy together."

"Alex," he called after me. "Alex!"

I stopped and looked over my shoulder. I gave him a rude hand gesture and said, "Fuck you."

I started walking again only to be stopped with: "You did already, remember?"

I turned fully around, walking backwards as I faced him. A smug smile plastered on his face. The bastard.

"The only thing I remember was how small it was."

His smug smile faded into a look of anger. I smirked and turned forward once again. I walked the rest of the way across campus feeling completely relieved that _that_ relationship was over and done with. I kept picturing his hurt and angry face and would bust up laughing, making all the students around me look at me like I was a psycho. I didn't care. I just broke up with a dick.

I laughed again; a _small _dick.

I reached my dorm room and lied on my twin-sized bed. I moaned and relaxed. My relaxation ended just a few seconds later when the phone shrilled. I snapped my head up, grasped the phone and yelled, "What?"

"Um, hello? Honey?" a voice said through the receiver.

I notched down my tone, "Hi, Mom."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, Mom. Just broke up with Steve."

"Oh," she didn't sound shocked at all. "Sorry to hear that."

"No you're not," I accused.

"No," she said, "I'm not."

I couldn't help but laugh when she said it. I heard her laughing on the other line as well.

"Why you calling, Mom?" I asked.

"Thought I remind you about the party in a few days. You know Hugh wants you to be there."

"I know, Ma. I will be down there tomorrow night."

"I know, sweetie. Just double checking."

I smiled. This was so Mom. Then I remembered something. "Did you hear anything, yet?"

There was a pause on the other end of the line. "No, baby. I didn't. I'm sure something will come up, though."

She said that before. I sighed. "Okay, Mom. I'm going to take a nap. I love you."

"Love you too, sweetie. I'll see you tomorrow."

With that she hung up and so did I. She was out there somewhere. I know she was. Maybe she changed her name…I thought that unlikely. They told me she wouldn't reply to my letters. And she never did. She must not care anymore, but I do. The day I got my license, I drove back to that house. It was empty with a 'For Sale' sign on the front lawn. She moved and by the looks of it, a long time ago. It's his entire fault, too. That stupid dick of a dad cheated on Mom and forced her to leave him.

Aly, my little sister; taken from me when the judge decided to give one child to each parent. I miss her more than I've ever missed anything. She was my sister. And now, she's gone. She's disappeared from the face of this earth. I've been looking for her since I was eleven years old. It's been five years now. I'm sixteen and still haven't got a clue. Only an address where I used to send letters until only one letter came back. My dad wrote it. He said a lot of things about how Aly didn't want to talk to me and how God thought it was best that way. When we all lived together happily, Dad didn't believe in God.

So, I decided to let her come to me. If she ever does find me, only then will I believe in God. I might be going to a Catholic prep school, but that does _not_ mean I believe in this so called 'God'. For all I know, he could be laughing at me! Life's a shit hole, I know for a fact.

But I also know the feel of something…different in my life for the past few days. I feel light and happy, even after breaking up with the boy that stole my innocence. I feel bold and smiley. I also feel torn in half, but then again, I've been torn for a good chunk of my life. But, I feel like I'm coming together…only very slowly. Slowly, but surely, I will be hole once again.

I know…I know…

My other half is coming for me.

_. . . ._

"_At night I see their faces. All the men I've killed. They're standing there on the far bank of the river Styx. They're waiting for me. They say, 'Welcome, brother'."  
_

. . . .

_Aly_

I came out of the bathroom and spotted Rick in a booth shunned into a corner, away from everyone.

"Want some privacy, eh?" I sat down on across from him and picked up the menu. I felt his eyes bore into me over his menu as I pretended to decide what to eat.

"I thought we could talk," he said, placing his menu down.

I let my eyes flicker to his and then settle back onto the blurry letters in front of me. "Start talking, sport."

I could tell he rolled his eyes before starting, "I need to know something about you before I take you anywhere."

I tried not to flinch. I succeeded and placed my menu down on the table and gave him a small waving gesture. "Ask away."

He folded his hands over the menu and took a breath. "Why'd you run away?"

I flinched this time. "That's my business." I picked my menu back up and settled on the dinner side. Ribs sounded delicious, but I didn't think my stomach could hold it. I was going to have some bruises from the ally scene, but I tried to forget that and concentrate on the menu. I also tried to forget the fact that Rick was looking at me expectantly.

"Well…" he pushed.

"I told you it was my business, get over it."

Before he could speak again, I called the waitress over. She smiled as she approached our table and got out a pen and pad of paper. "What will it be, dear?"

Nice lady, I thought. Her name tag said 'Alice' and by the wrinkles around her eyes when she smiled and the gray flecks in her hair, she must be at least 45.

"I would like a grilled chicken sandwich with a side of fries and some ranch," I ordered.

She nodded and turned to Rick, the smile still in place. "And you, sonny?"

"I'll have the steak and a rack of ribs with garlic fries, some bacon, and the BLT," he answered, without taking his eyes away from my face.

Alice's smile widened. "Gotta appetite, huh? I'll be back with your food in a jiffy."

_Jiffy...? _She's definitely older than 40. She took our menus and left us alone once again. I glanced at Rick only to see his eyes glaring into mine. I looked away quickly and settled with rearranging the sugar packets so as to ignore his stare.

Once that was done—twice—I took the chance to look at him again. Yep; he's still staring.

"Take a picture," I said, "it'll last longer."

He chuckled. "Don't use my words against me."

"Sure, sure. Whatever."

"Why don't you answer any of my questions directly?" he blurted.

I wasn't shocked. I didn't even stutter when I answered, "Because there are some things you don't need to know about me. And those some things are the answers to the questions you ask._ ¿Comprende?_"

He leaned back into the booth. "So, you have secrets?"

"I do." I copied his movement and leaned back, crossing my arms over my chest while doing so.

"And why don't you want to tell them to me?"

"They're secrets, dumbass. Like I'd tell you any of them," I said, smartly.

He leaned forward abruptly. "You are really trying my patience."

I leaned forward as well so my nose almost touched his. "Maybe you should stop letting me."

He smirked. I felt awkward in the position we were in. It felt too close. I leaned back again. He just watched me as I crossed my arms and sunk down into my chair.

"Now, can I ask some questions, Rick?" He looked unsure whether to answer or not, so I continued, "How old are you?"

He sighed and leaned into the booth's cushion as I did a moment ago. "Seventeen."

I nodded. I suspected his was around that age. "Now, what brought you here?"

He cocked his head the way puppies do when learning something new and interesting…and, yes, he looked adorable when he did it.

"Why are you here, in Idaho?"

He crossed his arms. "Because I want to be."

"Fine. Don't answer it." I thought of another question, "Why did you save me?"

I know! It should be obvious, but I wanted to hear his answer.

He smiled at me. It wasn't his ordinary sarcastic smirk. It looked more like a genuine smile. I was happy to know that he actually had a nice smile.

"I will tell you that answer when you are ready."

Not the answer I was hoping for, I'll say that much.

"You like secrets, I'm guess?"

"I don't, actually. I'm only keeping this one from you because I know it will drive you crazy."

I scowled. I opened my mouth to say something smart, but Alice returned with our food. So instead smiled and said, "Thank you."

We ate in silence. I had nothing to say to him and he must have nothing to say to me.

He paid—after I insisted a hundred times to let me pay I gave up—and then we were on our way. As I walked back to the Jeep I noticed it was white and had a black cover. The car I've always wanted was right in front of me. I gazed at it. I was only 14, sure, but I wanted this car so bad. When I brought it up with my dad, he huffed and pushed me away…hard. I had bruises on my shoulders for a week.

I realized then that I had stopped walking. Rick stood at the passenger side, the door open.

"Take and picture—" he began.

I finished, "—it'll last longer. Yeah, yeah. I know!"

I walked to the car, slid inside and mumbled thanks to Rick.

He closed the door with that nice smile and my heart shivered. He climbed into the car and started her up. We left the diner in silence.

I was one step closer to finding Alex. One step meant a lot to me. One step meant that I had less than what I started with. I know where she's supposed to me. I just hope that she's actually _there._

Alex, I'm coming. Wait for me. I'm coming…

. . . .

A/N: Oh my god! I am so so so so so sorry. It's spring break for me and I will at least get one more chapter up this week. I promise I will! Review review review. Pretty please? Keeps me going! Haha. ( ; Thank you so much for reading and being patient.

Willow

P.S. I'm thinking about another Troy FanFic. I'll post it after I post another chapter. ( ; Look for it, friend!


	6. Chapter 6

_When they dragged her onto the ship, the girl fighting the entire time, his heart stopped beating. She glanced up at him. When their eyes met, he knew…_

_He said, "__No argument with you brothers. But if you don't release her, you'll never see home again. Decide!"_

_The King of Kings shouted, "__Guards!"_

_The mighty warrior drew his sword as soldiers streamed into the room._

_The girl broke from the two men holding her back. "__Stop! Too many men have died today." To the warrior she said, "If killing is your only talent, that's your curse. I don't want anyone dying for me."_

_The warrior paused and, reluctantly, stood from his defensive stance._

"_Mighty Achilles, silenced by a slave girl," the king said, astonished. He walked behind the girl, touching her hair. "Tonight I'll have her give me a bath, and then," he grinned, "who knows?_

_Achilles turned away and said sharply, "__You sack of wine!" He lifted his sword once more and points it at the king. "Before my time is done, I will look down on your corpse and smile."_

. . . ._  
__  
_We were heading out of Idaho and into Nevada when I began to fall asleep. I glanced over at Rick before my eyes completely closed. He turned to look at me with eyes that sparked something inside of me. I'd say the feeling was recognition, but it felt like more than that.

I let my eyelids droop and I fell asleep with his face in my mind.

….

_Rick_

_Brisies,_ I thought. _Come back to me. I need you. _

I didn't think that when I finally found her that it'd be so difficult to have her memory returned. When she returned from the bathroom, she looked like she had been crying. I didn't want to mention it for fear she would shut down and never speak to me again.

Good gods. I wanted her. I wanted her now more than ever before. But I couldn't have her. Not until she is older and her memory has recollected. What is taking so long for it to come back to her? I cannot wait forever.

As I went under an overpass I saw a sign up ahead that said a few motels and some restaurants were off the next exit. I took the exit and followed the street until I found a Motel 6 and pulled in. I parked my car and went into the office. An old guard dog and an even older man behind the desk were inside. I walked to the desk and asked for a room. The man asked if I was with anyone.

I hesitated, why I did, I have no clue. I finally said yes and he gave me a room key. I went back to the car and drove around to the other side of the parking lot, and parked in the space right outside the room. I opened the door and went back to get Brisi—I mean, Aly. Once I opened her door and unbuckled her, I lifted her into my arms bridal style.

Before I could take one step, she rolled her head so that her nose grazed my neck. I shivered. She adjusted in my grip so she was closer to me. The close contact made my skin grow bumps and my throat got tight. Just touching her made me want to touch her more. But, as it was, she was asleep and I wasn't the type to take advantage of anyone, especially the girl in my arms.

I brought her into the room and laid her on the bed. I guess the reason the old man at the front desk asked was so he could put us in a room with only one bed. I didn't mind at all, but when Aly wakes up, she'll probably be furious.

I took off her shoes and got her under the sheets, surprised as hell that she didn't wake up. I went to the bathroom to wash up and change into gray sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt. I slid into the bed on the other side of her, which was rather difficult seeing as she already made herself comfortable in the middle. I turned away from her so our backs touched. I didn't want to touch her anymore than I already had. If I did, then I would be _forced_ to take her. I wouldn't be able to hold back much longer. If she doesn't begin to remember soon, then I'll _make_ her remember the way I want her to.

She shifted beside me, causing me to blink myself back to reality. I turned to my back to look at her. She was facing me with her hair sprawled over the pillows and her hand was innocently resting on her chest so that every time she breathed in, her fingers would slide up and then down the valley between her breasts. Such a small movement still drove me crazy.

I turned away from her, unable to look at her without excitement vibrating in my pants. I felt her shift again, but didn't turn toward her for fear of what I might see of her position. But instead, I realized, moving away from me, the girl moved closer to me so that her cheek barely brushed my shoulder. Her leg slid against mine as she moved even closer. Her hand slid over my lower stomach and began to go up toward my chest where it stopped just over my heart. I silently thanked the gods for the thing called a razor, for I had shaved the hair on my chest and it never came back. She lifted her head and let it rest on my shoulder. It fitted perfectly, like it was meant to be there, and it was.

My body quivered with the need to have her. The way she touched me made my heart pound faster and my member perk slightly. If only she knew what she did to me every time she looked at me or brushed against me. I shook my head sharply once to erase the images. I don't want to freak her out. I mean, she doesn't even know who the hell I am. God damn the Greeks. I will hate them forever.

I looked back down at her sleeping face. What an angel she is while she sleeps. But what a fierce tiger she is when awake and in full defensive mode. She was much like my Brisies. So much that I _knew_ it was her when I first started to follow her that night three weeks ago. I've dreamed to be in the spot I am now for days. And here I am, but nothing comes of it.

I looked over to the clock by the bed. It was nearing midnight. I best make do with the few hours I will have to sleep. Gods know I will need it.

But, as I drifted to sleep, I heard something that will stick with me for a very long time.

I heard the angel on my shoulder whisper very slowly, "A-chil-les. Achill-es."

A/N: Yes, I know. Short, but I just wanted you to really get inside Rick's head. I'm thinking about putting some lemony goodness in the next chapter. But you will see dear reader(s). Thank you for reading and I will ask—no, _**beg**_ you to REVIEW‼ Keep checking in for another chapter.

Willow

Do it‼‼

vvvvv


	7. Chapter 7

"_I thought you were a dumb brute. I could have forgiven a dumb brute."_

. . . .

_Ally_

When I woke, I let my eyes remain closed and used my other senses. I smelled warmth and felt it as well, just under when my hand laid. I cuddled closer to the warmth, unaware to what I was getting cozy with. Or, should I say, _who_ I was getting cozy with.

"Morning, sunshine," he rumbled softly in my hair.

I didn't move. I didn't jump back. My mind was still groggy and didn't register that my hand was under a shirt that my guide was wearing.

Now _that _woke me up.

"What the fuck?" I yelped as I jumped away from Rick. "_Shit!_"

And down I went, tumbling off the bed from my stupid recklessness. I hit the floor with an audible thumb. I moaned, "Ow."

I didn't get up right away, giving Rick the chance to slide across the bed and peer down at me. "Have a nice fall?"

"Shut up," I said half-heartedly, rubbing my ass.

There was a pause from up above.

"I could rub it for you," he said suddenly.

I looked up at him. I glared at his eyes, but they betrayed no signs of him flirting with me. Was he actually serious? I sat up and on to my knees. I whispered, "Just try it, buster."

Then I saw it. The flash of humor in his eyes was there then gone as soon as it came.

"Maybe some other time," he said, getting off the bed and making his way toward the shower. I jumped up and ran to the bathroom, blocking his way.

"Ever heard of the term 'ladies first'?" I asked.

"I wouldn't exactly call you a lady." I arched an eyebrow and he continued, "More like a disrespectful, too-young-to-know-anything, foolish little girl."

I raised both eyebrows. "Would a little girl run away from home, fight off a gang of horny assholes, and accept a ride from a complete stranger?"

"A: Any girl could run from home, little or not. B: I believe it was _me _that saved you. And C: I did say that you were foolish, which sums up just about everything you did to this point."

I gave him my best 'fuck off' face and closed the bathroom door. Once I closed the door, I realized two things. One: the lock on the door was broken. Two: I forgot to bring in some clean clothes in my rush to talk down to Rick.

I mentally cursed myself. I pulled back the shower curtain, expecting the worst. When I found that the shower was cleaner than I expected, I turned on the water. I began debating whether to wash my hair or not. I decided to wash and stripped my clothes.

…

_Rick_

_What an oblivious tease,_ I thought as I sat back down on the bed and began to, roughly, put on my shoes.

I heard the shower go on and took that as a signal to leave and find some breakfast. I opened the door and started to leave before I heard her singing.

I take a step back into the room and creep toward the door to the bathroom. I place my ear ever so lightly to the wood. I could faintly hear her singing but I couldn't hear the words. A stupid idea came to me then. Slowly, I reached for the door handle and I carefully turn it and pushed slightly. It opened without a sound. I pushed it a little more until it was cracked at least two inches. Her words reached my ears:

_In this world you tried _

_Not leaving me alone behind_

_There's no other way_

_I prayed to the Gods, let him stay_

_Oh my god,_ I thought. _The voice of an angel._

_The memories ease the pain inside_

_Now I know why_

_All of my memories keep you near_

_In silent moments, imagine you'd be here_

_All of my memories keep you near_

_Your silent whispers, silent tears_

She sang beautifully and I couldn't move from where I was. I stood still, listening to her sing.

_Made me promise I'd try_

_To find my way back in this life_

_Hope there is a way_

_To give me a sign you're okay_

_Reminds me again it's worth it all_

_So I could go home_

I shuffled my weight on to my other foot, making a small noise. I couldn't see enough through the crack to tell whether she heard me or not. After a moment, she continued singing, though, so I brushed the thought away.

_All of my memories keep you near_

_In silent moments, imagine you'd be here_

_All of my memories keep you near_

_Your silent whispers, silent tears_

_Together in all these memories_

_I see your smile_

_All the memories I hold dear_

_Darling you know I'll love you till the end of time_

_All of my memories keep you near_

_In silent moments, imagine you'd be here_

_All of my memories keep you near_

_Your silent whispers, silent tears_

Her voice seemed to be getting louder, so I assumed the song must be getting close to being over.

The door opened suddenly, and there stood Aly in a towel, with her wet hair sticking to her face and to her back and shoulders. Her brown eyes looked at me with a sort of interest. I tried to take a step back and say something, but I couldn't do either of the two. I was paralyzed and didn't care. I could stay here all day and simply drink in Ally's beauty.

"_All of my memories_," she finished the song with a final soft note. I took a deep breath and began to explain why I was standing at the door. Before I could say anything, she pressed a finger to my lips, her brow lowering into a frown.

"Shhh," was all she said. After a moment of looking at me, she removed her finger from my lips and placed her hand against my cheek. Then, her eyes widened, and I knew something clicked.

She breathed, "_Oh my Gods_."

…..

_Ally_

I heard the muffle of shoes on the other side of the door. I pulled back the curtain lightly and saw something surprising. The door was cracked. I know for a _fact _that I closed it completely. Smiling to myself, I realized how desperate the poor guy was for some action.

Silently I slid back the curtains and continued singing. I slipped on a towel and left the water running. I wrung out my hair as good as possible and swung open the door. On the other side was a dumbfounded Rick, as I expected. My eyes found his. What clouded his eyes was a feeling that suddenly burst inside of me.

"_All of my memories_," I finished.

He opened his mouth to talk and I put my fingers to his lips to silence him. Something inside of me took control and I went along with it. My brow furrowed unconsciously and I studied him.

"Shhh," I whispered. I wanted to say more, but my mind became foggy. I gazed at Rick's face long and hard, waiting for something to clue me in. I slid my hand to his cheek. My first plan was to find him being a Peeping Tom and smack him across the cheek, but now that I see the longing in his eyes, I couldn't bring myself to do it; even with him in the perfect trance and my hand in the perfect position, I couldn't do it. I looked deep into his blazing blue eyes.

And my mind cleared suddenly, images flowing into my memory like a river stream.

I uttered a sentence, but didn't hear the words. One moment I was standing a good foot away from Rick with my hand against his cheek. The next moment, I was pressed against his chest in a tight hug. Images kept flooding into my mind.

_The scene was brightly lit beach, with black tents scattered on its sand. Men were nearly crawling to the tents, obviously tired. To the right of the beach, away from the other tents, a group of burly warriors seemed to follow a man with blond locks sticking to his well defined cheeks. _

I know him…

_Two of the men, one including the blond, detached themselves from the others and went to a tent set up on a small hill. The blond entered the tent and the other man, with black hair, stood just inside the makeshift door._

_I couldn't enter the room, due to the black-haired man blocking my way inside, but I could hear just fine. _

"_The men found her," he said in a deep and slightly drained voice, "hiding in the temple. I thought she'd, um…amuse you."_

_I tried to gasp, but no sound was made. After a brief moment, the man left. I mentally frowned at him as he left. I hoped the girl would be alright. I somewhat floated to the door, sliding inside. I saw what I expected to see: a man with a jug of water, drinking and pouring it over his body. What I also expected to see was a girl somewhere in the room. She was easy to spot and I tried to catch her face, but her head was turned away from me…well, actually probably away from the man. _

_The man took off his body armor and went to the washstand near the door. I made the attempt to move inside the tent a little farther, but for some reason my mind wouldn't let me move. I wasn't in any physical form. It was as if only my eyes were there, but not the rest of my body._

"_What's your name?" he asked, taking off his shin guards. He must have been in some battle. He was sweaty and had dirt and blood covering his body. The girl barely glanced at him. "Did you not hear me?"_

_When the girl spoke, her voice was slightly shaken, and yet, bold at the same time. "You killed Apollo's priest."_

"_I've killed men in 5 countries, but never a priest." He began to remove the only thing that covered what I didn't want to see. I looked away in time to see nothing but a wall. My mind suddenly shifted its view of the scene. I was now watching from another corner of the small tent. The view gave me no advantage of seeing the girls face, but it gave me a chance to see the man's. I knew him from somewhere, but his face was partially hidden behind his hair, making it difficult to make out his features clearly._

_She turned to him. "Well then your men did." She looked away, "The sun god with have his vengeance."_

"_What's he waiting for?"_

"_The right time to strike!"_

"_His priests are dead and his acolyte's a captive. I think your god is afraid of me."_

"_Afraid? Apollo is master of the sun; he fears nothing." _

"_Where is he?"_

"_You're nothing but a killer! You wouldn't know anything about the gods!" _

_He flicked some water at her and began to cover himself._

"_I know more about the gods than your priests. I've seen them. You're royalty, aren't you? Spent years talking down to men." He glided to her and lifted a portion of her hair to his nose and sniffed. "You must be royalty. What's your name? _

_He knelt down and began to untie her. "Even the servants of Apollo have names." _

_Once untied, she began to rub her hands. My mind made my view shift again. Now I was just behind the man, looking at the girl's face. My mind went still and I could feel my breathing picking up back in the real world. _

"_Briseis," she answered._

"_Are you afraid, Briseis?" _

"_Should I be?" _

The girl sitting in front of the man was…me.

A/N: I wouldn't say I'm evil per se…do you agree? Haha. Please review and I will update faster than superman can fly! Haha. Inside joke lies there! ( :

Willow


	8. Chapter 8

"_Am I still your captive?" she asked quietly, looking into his cold eyes._

"_You're my guest," he said simply._

"_In Troy, guests can leave whenever they want."She played with his fingers, dropping her eyes to their hands that were perfectly fitted for each other._

"_We should leave."  
She looked up, then . . . and smiled._

. . . .

I snapped out of my vision with a hard jerk. I realized two things: One—I was pressed tightly to Rick's hard chest and it felt . . . right. Two—Rick smelled really good, almost like my favorite hazelnut cream candle.

My brain cleared suddenly and I pushed away from Rick. Well, I tried to push away. I only got a few inches from his chest when his arms locked, holding my close enough to him that I could smell his sweet scent and yet far enough away so I could look into his icy glare.

I wanted to say something, I wanted to yell, scream, stomp my feet until I was sore. But I did none of those things; his eyes told me, begged me to understand. Instead of asking a million questions, softly, I said two words: "I'm lost."

His lips twitched. A smile was hardly appropriate for what I just witnessed, and no doubt he saw it as well.

"Of course you are. It's quite a rush to remember things long forgotten."

I cocked my head. "I don't understand."

His hand reached towards my face, gently placing it on my cheek. His thumb traced my lips slowly. "You will in time. When the memories return, you'll understand."

"Memories?" I asked, in my quiet tone. "What memories?"

He sighed. "Aly, there is something I've wanted to tell you for a very long time."

I dropped eyes to my hands, which I lifted and placed lightly on his chest, my right hand just over his heart. I could feel it beating a happy rhythm. I smiled and looked back into Rick's eyes.

"Tell me," I said. I felt odd, like I was different somehow. I felt like my heart had been opened and I was more relaxed and calm then how I usually am. My mind was clear and open, ready to make new understandings and learn from everything. I felt . . . reborn.

"Have you ever heard of the warrior named Achilles?"

I nodded. "He was in the vision."

"Yes. He was the greatest soldier fighting in the Trojan War—possibly the greatest soldier in history. No doubt he was well known, but he was also a mystery. No one heard of him ever marrying, falling in love, or even having a child. No one ever heard of the name Briseis until it was too late."

"That was the girl in the vision." I gasped when realization entered my thoughts. "That girl was me. But I still don't understand. Why was I in the time of the Trojan War with the man named Achilles?"

"Because that man was me," Rick said simply.

I opened and closed my mouth twice before I got out: "But how is that possible? The war was over two thousand years ago. I am _not _two thousand years old!"

He smiled slightly. "Of course you're not that old. Do you know of the philosopher, Socrates?" I nodded and he continued, "One of his famous quotes was 'I am confident that there truly is such a thing as living again, that the living spring from the dead, and that the souls of the dead are in existence.'"

My mind slowly worked its way through the quote. The only word that came to my mind was, "Reincarnation?"

Rick's emotion went from determined to relieved. "Yes! That's exactly what Socrates was talking about."

I removed my hands from his chest. His face showed a loss, but I ignored it as I put my first two fingers to my temple and closed my eyes. I knew what he was saying, but I didn't think it was possible. "So, you're saying that I'm a reincarnate of some girl from the Trojan War?"

He nodded. His hand moved from my face and onto my shoulder. His other hand remained on my hip. "But not just some girl; you're the reincarnate of Briseis, Achilles' lover."

My eyes opened slowly. "Then you are . . ."

"Achilles, reincarnated," he said simply.

"So the vision thing I had wasn't actually a vision. It was a memory?"

"Yes. You'll be having a lot more now that you opened up your mind to your past life."

This was starting to sound oddly like a psychotic scary movie. But, I believed it. I didn't want to, but I did. I believed that I was a reincarnate of a lover to a great warrior. I believe that said warrior's reincarnate was right in front me, touching me gently. But what I didn't believe was that Briseis was just any woman.

"I know that Achilles was a warrior. But what does that make Briseis? Just an ordinary woman?" I asked.

He chuckled and placed both his hands to cradle my face. "No, Aly, Briseis was not just any woman. She was a priestess of Apollo, God of the Sun. She was very loyal to him, very dependent."

"But?"

"But, she was taken from Apollo's temple when the Greeks attacked the shores of Troy. The temple was just outside the city's walls, near the ocean. It was quickly taken by the Myrmidons, Achilles' men. They found Briseis in the temple, praying to Apollo to save her. The Myrmidons took her to Achilles as a gift or prize for taking the temple. The memory you saw was when they first met."

I nodded slowly. "Then they fell in love."

He nodded in agreement. "She tried to kill him, but didn't have the strength mentally to do so. They spent many nights together, trying, but failing, to ignore their love. After a few weeks together, they accepted the fact that they were in love. On the night they decided to run away, Achilles' cousin was killed, causing Achilles to stay and fight, which resulted in Briseis' cousin murdered by the hand of her lover.

Once she heard of the news that Achilles killed her cousin, she wouldn't speak to him. Nearly nine years together, and she couldn't forgive him."

"Nine years?" I asked. "Why didn't they marry?"

"Would you want to marry in the middle of the war?" I shook my head after a moment. "Plus there was no priest to marry them."

"The Myrmidons killed the priest in the temple when they found Briseis," I said as a statement instead of a question.

"Yes. Even if they were unarmed and harmless, they killed them." His eyes went unfocused before returning to attention and continuing his tale. "Soon after her cousin passed, her uncle came to the Greek's camp and begged Achilles for the body of his son. Not only did he get the body back, but he got his niece as well. Achilles freed her, even though she wasn't a captive for nine years, and she went with her uncle reluctantly.

"After many months, the wooden horse came to the Trojan city. Everyone thought it was a blessing, a gift from the gods. People welcomed it and held a festival. But they judged it poorly. Greeks were hidden within its hollow stomach, waiting for night to come for them to strike Troy.

"Achilles was one of the Greeks inside the horse. But he wasn't there to fight them; he hadn't fought for the Greeks during the war. He was simply there for Briseis so they could be together and so he could protect her from the plans the perverted Greeks had in mind for their female captives. He eventually found her, but he was killed by her other cousin, Paris, in avenging his brother, Hector, who was slain by Achilles because Hector killed Achilles' cousin, Patroclus."

"Sounds like a vicious cycle," I said with slight sarcasm.

He smiled and nodded. "A very vicious cycle, for Briseis was forced to leave Achilles' body. She made it to a safe land. She never married, never fell in love again, and didn't even bare his child. But, on her deathbed, she made a last wish to Apollo, whom she didn't even have faith in due to the lost of her love and her ability to heal mentally."

"What was the wish?" I asked, already having a hint of what it might be.

"She asked that she would be reunited with Achilles once again."

"But, wouldn't they be reunited in heaven?" I asked. Stupid, I thought. It sounded like something my father would say. Something clicked in my mind. Maybe that's why I hated my father so much—besides the beatings. Briseis lost her faith once Achilles was killed and she was forever hurt. Maybe that's when I lost my faith. I never believed in God. I still don't. There might be something up there, but I don't think that it has ever helped me in _this_ lifetime.

Rick shook his head. "Achilles was sent to Hades and Briseis went to so-called-heaven. Achilles was a killer of men, women, and children, and for that he was sent to the Underworld. Briseis once faithfully served Apollo, granting a full-ride to heaven."

I chuckled. "You make it sound like a scholarship."

"Got the point, though." He shrugged.

"That was a great story, but it has some holes in it."

"Like . . ."

"Like the fact that I don't remember any of it."

He laughed and pulled me closer to him, my body fitting perfectly into his. "You will in time, princess."

His lips locked mine, then. His lips were smooth and gentle. I instinctively wrapped my arms around him. His hands crept up my back and pressed me even closer to him. He kissed like a pro, I found out immediately. First he started off slow and gentle. After a few moments, though, the kiss intensified, dragging a moan from my throat.

It was about now that it dawned on me that I was still wrapped in a towel, my heart pounded crazily happy in my chest, and that Rick was getting really comfortable with my partial nakedness.

I pulled away, chuckling in my mind at how he tried to chase my lips. His eyes opened and I saw eagerness inside the depths of blue.

"I have to get dressed."

"How about getting undressed?"

I was fazed. I chuckled at the thought and shook my head slowly, looking up at him through my lashes.

"Nice try, sport. But I'd like to get to Napa sometime this week."

I swear to the gods, he actually whimpered. I touched his cheek slightly. My previous plan came back to me and I followed through, slapping him on the cheek. It wasn't a hard slap, just enough to get my point across.

He rubbed his cheek as if it hurt, which I knew it didn't as much as he was making a show of it.

I reached up and ruffled it hairs before leaning close and placing a peck on his slightly red cheek. "That was for eavesdropping and trying to pull a Peeping Tom on me."

With that I smiled and turned away, reaching into my bag and grabbing fresh clothes. I was very aware of his eyes on me. I tried to ignore it as best as I could, but when I returned to the bathroom, as I closed the door, I met his eyes and I saw all I needed to before I shut the door on him.

. . . .

A/N: Sorry for the late update. It's been pretty crazy at my house. You don't even wanna know. I am going to post another chapter (hopefully) before the month is over. Review, please! I love hearing some feedback!

Willow

P. S. There is a slight chance of lemon in the next chapter. I'm not quite sure yet, but brace yourselves!

P. P. S. The song in the last chapter was '_Memories_' by Within Temptation. Check my profile for the link to the video.


	9. Chapter 9

"_It's a beautiful night."_

. . . .

I dressed slowly, thinking about everything that just happened. My mind buzzed with the newly acquired information. I didn't doubt it was real. The vision thing—memory, whatever, sure as hell was real.

Once dressed, I glanced in the mirror. Combing my fingers through my damp hair, I noticed how similar it is to Briseis' hair in the memory. Dark and wavy, just like hers. I smiled slightly. It's nice to know the reason for so many weird dreams throughout my life. They were small memories, I guess. But when I woke, they vanished and I couldn't remember any. Maybe I'll remember some now.

After I blow dried my hair with the mini blow dryer attached to the wall and styled it as best I could, I took a deep breath and opened the door.

Rick was sitting at the foot of the bed. He stared at his hands and seemed to have his eyes closed.

Quietly, I threw my dirty clothes by my bag and walked slowly to him. I stood in front of him. When he didn't look up, I went to my knees, sat back on my heels and tried to catch his eye.

"You tried to kill me one time."

Something flashed through my mind: a small picture of a girl sitting on a man with a dagger to his throat—Briseis and Achilles.

"The night you took me," I remarked. What 'took' I was talking about didn't have anything to do with her kidnapping. I blushed slightly.

He nodded with a small smile on his lips. "I've always wondered one thing. Why didn't you do it?"

I let my mind make an answer for me. "Because you told me to."

Rick laughed shortly. "You didn't like to follow orders."

"I still don't."

His eyes looked up finally, gazing steadily into mine. I read many different emotions in the depths of his icy glare. Anger. Sadness. Loneliness. Joy. Relief. But one stood out above the rest: passion. His eyes held passion that was directed at me.

Before he uttered a syllable, I caught his lips with mine. He had a short moment of surprise, but quickly recovered. His hands cupped my face and I sat up off my heels. He kissed urgently, with need and hunger. I responded with my own desire and passion.

Somehow, I pushed him back on the bed and got on top of him without breaking the kiss. My mind repeated over and over how much I wanted him. My hands made their way under his shirt. Realizing what I was trying to accomplish, Rick helped me take off his shirt. Once that was off and thrown to the side, he took off my tank effortlessly. His hands slid down my sides, causing my stomach to flutter with happy butterflies. Once he reached my jeans, he moaned.

Breaking the hot kiss, he said, "It would've been easier if you only had a towel on."

I chuckled and trailed kisses from his jaw to his neck, where I nipped him softly. He moaned again and finally got my jeans unbuttoned. I undid his and slid them off expertly. He rolled me over to do the same. Settling between my legs, he laid on top of me. So as not to crush me, he rested himself on his elbows. After a small kiss, his eyes looked at me with hunger, need, and worry.

"I don't want to hurt you," he said.

"You won't," I answered.

His eyebrow crept up, but he didn't comment on it. Instead he asked, "You sure you want to do this?"

I chuckled. "Yes—unless you want me to put a blade to your throat and threaten to kill you?"

His smile was brilliantly bright and perfect in every way. "Maybe some other time."

He attacked my lips with a hard kiss as his hand slid underneath me to unsnap my bra. My stomach fluttered again in excitement. He guided my bra straps off my shoulders and down my arms in a fluid movement.

His hands gently massaged my breasts, creating a moan from deep in my throat. When he pinched my nipple slightly, I wanted to scream in pleasure.

His hands left my breasts and slid down my stomach to the edge of my panties. He hooked his finger on the straps and slid them down. My wet sex ached to be filled. Slowly, he slid a finger in. He pumped a few times before adding another. My moans were loud, but slightly muffled by Rick's lips crushing mine. Sliding bother wet and slick fingers out, he slid them lightly down the valley of my breasts and down my stomach. Breaking the kiss, he dragged his tongue down the same path, sending shivers up my back and my sex to pulse with desire.

Kicking off his underwear, Rick positioned himself at my entrance. His eyes glowed with the same desire I had. With a passionate kiss, Rick slid his length into me. He was wider than I originally thought. I accommodated his size as he slid in and out, getting farther in with every pump.

Putting my hands on his chest and wrapping my legs around his waist to keep up connected, I rolled him underneath me. I sat up straight, pulling away from his lips. I pushed my damp hair away from my face and began a slow grind. He put his hands on my hips, as if trying to hold me upright.

Both of our breathing became a heavy pant before long.

Rick said, between clenched teeth, "I'm going to cum."

I suddenly came up with an idea. I got off of him, bent over his hardened cock and put my mouth on it. Within two seconds, I felt a hot blast of liquid shoot against the back of my throat. Swallowing the salty fluid, I sucked the cock dry. With one last lick, I sat up straight.

Wiping my mouth, I looked at Rick, who gave me a big grin. Grimacing, I said, "Remind me not to do that next time."

He chuckled. "Good."

"Good?" I said, puzzled at his answer.

"There will be a next time."

I smiled. "Sure, kid." I crawled to the edge of the bed. Sitting on the sheets, I turned my back to him. I grabbed my bra that sat on the floor and slipped it on. I smiled as I said, "I'll let you think that."

I felt hands wrap around my waist and then I was pulled back onto the bed. I landed laughing, just like Rick.

"Oh there's going to be a next time," he said. He tickled my sides and I started cracking up. "Say it!"

"No!" I laughed.

He kissed my lips softly. "Yes."

"No," I said strongly, though my smile deceived me.

"I think so." His hands caught my wrists and pulled them to either side of my head.

"I don't." My voice dropped to barely over a whisper.

"There will be," he said as a last sentence before he kissed me again. The heavy kissing lasted for a few minutes before he pulled away a few millimeters. "So what's your answer?"

I thought for a moment. Getting my hands free from his grasp, I wrapped them around his neck. "There will definitely be a next time."

. . . .

A|N: Hehehehehehehe. Whatcha think? Review, loves. Review! (Sorry for the shortness of the chap. I thought my continuing should be on another chapter that will be posted sooner than I am hoping.)

Willow


	10. Chapter 10

We were dressed, packed and in the Jeep before ten. We drove around the small town until we found a Denny's. I hate breakfast food, so I ordered a hamburger and fries with a Diet Coke. Rick got an omelet and bacon. As he sipped his coffee, he watched me intently. I fiddled with the sugar packs, pretending to be intensely interested in putting them in color order.

We got our food and began eating before I broke the silence. "How long have you been following me?"

Rick wasn't surprised by the question. Or, if he was, he didn't show it. "Three weeks."

I was shocked. How could he follow me for that long without my noticing? "When did you start stalking me?"

He smiled for a moment, but then suddenly went serious. "Saturday night, you were at a party I was at."

I remember the party. It was held at Sarah Goodman's house. She was partier and her dad was always away on business. Her mom left her and her older brother, who bought the booze for us that night.

"I was at the party. I'm friends with Nick and he invited me to the party. I wasn't drinking that night because I drove and a couple of friend who were already completely wasted came in my car."

"Responsible," I commented, grinning.

"I was, but when I caught sight of you, I saw that you weren't."

My grin faded. That night at the party, I was too drunk to remember anything that happened the next morning. All I remember is going to the party and then waking up in my bed in the morning.

"How bad was I?" I asked shyly.

Rick continued to smile. "Let's just say you'd have played a great role in _Coyote Ugly_."

I brought my head into my hands. "That bad, eh?" I shook my head slowly. "How'd I get home?"

"I took you home," Rick said simply.

I looked up at him then. I straightened in my seat and eyed him carefully. "How'd you know where I lived?"

"You told me." Rick's grin became bigger. "It was rather funny. I asked you where you lived and you told me the address. I asked you for your name and you told me to fuck off because I wasn't the type you like to screw." Rick shrugged. "Guess, in the end I was."

I tried not to smile and throw my plate at him at the same time. "And you followed me ever since?"

Rick nodded as he chewed some of his bacon. His eyes glazed over in thoughtfulness. "You don't know how hard it was."

I cocked me head. "How hard what was?"

"Not to bust down your front door when I heard you cry at night. Not to pull your father behind the bushes to beat the living shit out of him, like he did to you that one Tuesday evening." Rick's knuckled went white from holding the silverware too desperately.

I reached over instinctively and put my hand over his. "Don't worry. I'm out of that horror house now. I'm with you. I won't be returning to him—ever."

Rick nodded again, but more sharply this time. "I won't let you even if you wanted to."

I leaned back in my chair, removing my hand from his in the process. I just blankly stared at him with examining eyes. He didn't flinch, cringe or twitch under my gaze. "I kinda like your possessive side, Rick. Makes you sound . . ." I struggled for the words. "I don't even know the word for it."

Rick smiled. "Then I'll just assume it's a compliment."

I smiled. "Definitely a compliment."

We finished our breakfast, paid and were out of there within a half hour. As he drove, I tried to fiddle with the radio, trying to find a good station. When I finally found one, it played nothing but country, which I was just fine with. Billy Currington's "People Are Crazy" just finished and Carrie Underwood's "Cowboy Casanova" began right after it.

We listened in silence and I rustled through my bag to find my sunglasses. The afternoon sun was beginning to burn my face and neck. I found them buried in my side pocket next to the pair of Kodak disposables. You never know what could happen, right? You might want to take a picture of the most beautiful mountain you've ever seen, right?

I slid my fake Gucci Aviator sunglasses I bought for fifteen bucks at the mall. Rick looked over at me and I made a mock model pose for him. He laughed and reached for my thigh, which I giddily allowed. We drove in silence for a few miles before I noticed a sign that said Interstate 80 for Nevada.

"Nevada?" I asked. "I thought we'd be heading into Oregon then head South."

"And waste at least one more day and another tank full of gas? No." He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I just shrugged. "All right. You're the driver."

I didn't care how we got there; I just cared that we got there at all. I couldn't wait to see Alex for the first time in many years. I looked out the window and watched the empty plains fly by, wondering if she remembers me or if she misses me as much as I missed her.

. . . .

_Alex_

"Hey, Mom." I was on my phone's Bluetooth, leaving a message for my mom. "I left late, so I'll be there for dinner, hopefully. If not, don't wait up. I love you."

After hanging up, I couldn't help but think back to our previous conversation. The feeling wouldn't leave, even after Mom told me that Aly wasn't writing back. I was on the verge of tears when I read the letter Dad sent saying Aly didn't want to talk to me and all that bullshit about God. What a prick! It's his own damn fault for making Mom leave and allowing the judge to have a kid to each parent. Alcohol ruins even the best of marriages.

I weaved my way through traffic. It was only six hours from school to home, but construction held me back for an hour and then an accident was up ahead from all the lights of ambulances and fire trucks. In my mind I hoped that nobody was hurt too badly and no one was killed. That would just make my day even more depressing.

My mind flashed back to Mr. Johnson, my old therapist after the divorce. He was different from most shrinks in California. He had the way about him that said he was cool and understanding, but had many medals and plaques at being able to break crazy, depressed people down and make even a mature adult spill their guts. But, I was an exception. I was different from most of his other patients, as he's told me many times before. I was closed tighter than a clam when it came to talking about my sister and my mother and my estranged father. My mouth was sealed for at least four months until I finally said that I thought this was stupid. I thought he was stupid. I thought Mom was stupid. I thought the _world_ was stupid. When he asked me why, I blew up and told him my life story. In the end, he gave me a grin and said, "Now, we're getting somewhere."

In the end he gave me a composition notebook and told me to write in it every Saturday. He specifically told me not to write every day; only on Saturday. He said that it will help with my stress patterns and allow me to vent on my week. My entries for the weekend were nearly three pages each. Once I had gone through three composition notebooks and a few years of therapy, he proclaimed me usual. His didn't say normal or cure. Usual—as in feelings and mind; my mind and body were in the right place for me to be at my age. I started to write about boys and fashion toward the end of my entries.

But at the end of every entry, I always wrote the same thing—_my other half is coming._

. . . .

A | N : Review!


	11. Chapter 11

"_We men are wretched things."_

. . . .

_Ally_

I looked over at Rick, his face was in a state of pure happiness as we both tried to sing along with Eric Church's newest hit.

_When I think about you, I think about seventeen_

_I think about my old Jeep_

_I think about the stars in the sky_

_Funny how a melody sounds like a memory_

_Like a soundtrack to a July Saturday night_

_Springsteen_

I laughed as we sag at the top of our lungs. Thankfully, the road was practically deserted, no other cars in sight. The sun was high in the sky, signaling mid-morning. I watched as Rick shifted the Jeep into different gears as we exited the mountain pass. I watched him, trying to learn. He caught me staring and smiled at me. "Wanna try?"

I shook my head. "No! I'll break it for sure."

He chuckled. "Once we clear the mountains and head on a straightaway, you're taking the wheel."

I shrugged, but I felt the excitement burst into my abdomen. I only knew to drive an automatic. And I didn't even have my permit. All those months ago, Danny just handed me the keys because I was the one who drank the least. I was also the youngest and least experienced behind the wheel, but Andrew said it would be okay, and I believed him.

I stole another glance at Rick. He was different from Andrew. Where Andrew was sweet and gentle, with a hint of a rebellious side, Rick was fully charged with adrenaline and excitement. I had long ago given up Andrew, but the idea of me drive brought fear into my mind. Enough fear to dull out the excitement in my belly.

After several miles, the mountains disappeared behind us and the road became a little more manageable. There were still no cars in sight, so Rick simply stopped the Jeep in the middle of the road and got out. I followed suit and stood awkwardly by the driver's side.

Rick stood holding the door open. He bowed mockingly. "After you, milady."

I smiled half-heartedly. "Uh, I don't know."

He stepped toward me and brushed a piece of hair from my face. "You're not scared are you?"

I laughed and pushed him away. "Not exactly."

"Come on," he urged. "I will be right there with you. The whole time. No one's around, and even if they did come, they could just pass us."

I really wanted to drive my dream car, but the drunken night clouded my mind, making me doubt myself. But I was drunk that night. Right now, I'm sober and high on happiness with Rick. He wouldn't let me down, would he?

I sighed and nodded, climbing into the jeep and settling down into the driver's seat. Rick kissed my cheek. "That's my girl."

He went around and got in on the passenger side. He buckled up and I did the same. "Now, first thing's first . . ."

And with that, he begun teaching me to shift, brake and manage the clutch with ease. I soon got the car to stop jerking every time I tried to shift. I only stalled once, which Rick said was a good thing. I looked over at him and grinned. "Can I go faster?"

Rick grinned back. "I knew you'd ask."

He told me how to shift the stick to make me go faster. And off we went. I hollered at the top of my lungs, "Whoohoo!"

Rick whooped right along with me. I never went so fast in my life. The speed meter climbed. But I knew when to slow it down. We were just past the California border, meaning Cali cops would be everywhere. I slowed to a crawl and stopped the car, putting the emergency brake on.

I got of the Jeep and jumped up and down. "That was so much fun!"

Rick came around the car. "I told you you could do it."

I smiled at him. He grinned back at me. Without much thought, we pulled each other close and locked lips. I lost myself in his kiss for the millionth time today. I heard the sound of an approaching car. As it passed it honked at us. I felt Rick's arm move to wave or flip it off, I didn't know. I didn't care. I was too absorbed in how he was making me feel to give anything else much thought.

After a few more minutes of sucking face, I broke away from him. "Let's go!"

He grinned and kissed me once more before climbing into the Jeep. I got in on my side and we were off once more. I cranked up the radio and sang along with T-Swift.

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

I was grinning from ear to ear and realized I was relating to the song more than I thought possible. Or, more like I was relating to the chorus. I glanced at Rick and saw him smiling out the windshield.

My window was opened and I climbed out partially, sitting my butt on the door. I sang even louder with Taylor.

_You are the best thing_

_That's ever been mine_

I lifted my hands into the air and stared up into the sky. I let my skin soak up the UV rays of the sun. I was coming. Alex, I'm almost there. Wait for me.

. . . .

_Alex_

I arrived at my mother's and stepdad's house around five in the afternoon because luckily, I have a heavy lead foot. The estate was just as I had left it. Rose bushes grew underneath the windows, vines slithered their way up half the house. I rolled my car down the long driveway and saw my mom waving at me frantically.

I parked and turned off the engine before pulling my sunglasses over my head and embracing my mother. It had been a couple months since I was home last, or at least it felt like it. My mother already lost one daughter, so when I leave for school after every break, she greets me like it's been decades rather than weeks.

"Hey, mom," I patted her back.

"Hey, sweetie. How are you doing?" She rubbed my back.

"I've been better."

She pulled me away from her embrace. She tucked some hair behind my ear and held my cheeks. "He's a complete waste of your precious time. He was scum between a skunk's toes. Don't think twice about him."

I laughed at my mother's insults toward him. "It's fine. I'm fine. When does the party start?"

"Oh! The day after tomorrow. Everything is already set up. Scott is coming in later tonight."

I snarled at the mention of his name. My annoying stepbrother, the one who almost tore up the only picture of Alyssa that I had after he found me crying over it. The one who was now away at college for the snobs. I rolled my eyes. Oh, how I hated him. He picked on me and tortured me while my mother and his father were dating and we would have "play-dates" and then, once they married and moved into his big house, the torture continued to get worse when he found me in a closet, silently crying, petting a picture of Alyssa. "Get over it, big baby!" he cried. "She's not even real."

He took my picture and held it over his head, holding it as if he was about to rip it. I stood and tried to fight him to get it back. I ended up punching him in the face and pushing him down to the floor and snatched the picture back. It was of me and her on the swings. With Mom pushing us. I assumed it was Dad who took the picture. My blood boiled every time I thought of the man.

With my moment for memories gone, I paid attention to Mom once again.

"Did you eat anything?"

I shook my head. "Not yet."

She brightened. "Good. I made lasagna."

I smiled. Oh, how she tried to cook. Even if I knew the lasagna was from Olive Garden, I admired her attempt. I let my mom lead me into the house. I glanced back at the darkening sky and smiled. My mind echoed the name around in my brain.

_Alyssa. _

_ Alyssa. _

_ Alyssa..._

_. . . . _

Author's Note:

Man oh man! I cannot believe I had to put this story on hold. I am so terribly sorry. I got death threats almost every day. Bahaha. I deserved them, for sure. And I will not let this story get neglected ever again. Scout's honor. Thank you to those who are even still with this story. I have a lot more in store for Rick and Aly. And soon (super soon, like next chapter soon) to come-THE MEETING! :D

Review

vv

(That is, if you still like me...)


	12. Chapter 12

"Do you enjoy provoking me?"

. . . .

Alyssa

I must of fallen asleep because I woke just as the sun was dipping down in the horizon. I stretch and removed my sunglasses. "Are we almost there?"

I looked over at Rick and saw him nod. "About an hour out."

My stomach turned in excitement. One more hour. That was all, and then I'd get to see her. I smiled, too enthusiastic to hide it all inside. "What do I even say to her?"

I didn't realize I had spoken aloud, so when Rick spoke again, I was startled. "Just be yourself. I'm sure everything will go smoothly."

I noticed just a hint of jealousy in his tone. I turned my body toward him, crossing my legs on the seat. "What are you thinking?"

He sighed. "You don't want to know what I'm thinking, Aly."

I reached over and touched his arm. "Please, tell me."

He glanced at me, then back at the road. "I was just . . . I don't want you to forget about me."

I frowned. "Why would I?"

"Because you'll be with your sister. And I'll just be the guy that drove you here. Your family might not even accept me in for dinner."

"Well, I'll make them."

"And if they don't? What then?"

I bit my lip. "I'll go with you. I'm not staying anywhere where you're not there with me."

I let my fingers trace his shoulder absently. He looked over at me, his face softened. "You're something else, Aly."

"So I've been told." I grinned and he returned it with a peck on my lips.

And then I felt it-the pull.

She sat in the hut, numbly caressing her neck where he had held her. She knew he did not mean anything by it. She overhead what his first mate had informed him. She knew it was not him acting at the moment-she knew it was the pain, the fear coming out and revealing its ugly self. She didn't blame him, forgave him even before he released her, throwing her on the sand.

And now, she sat, waiting for him to return. Or not return. If he did, her cousin was dead. If not, she lost the love of her life. Briseis curled her knees into her chest, scratching her ankle like she did whenever she grew anxious. Her thoughts wandered to what was happening, right now; if one of them was already dead and if so, which one was lying on the sand?

And then she heard it. The sound of a carriage returning. She shut her eyes, squeezing them tighter and tighter, hoping this nightmare would disappear-wishing Apollo to end this torture. When she heard the footsteps approaching the hut, her eyes opened and stared at the doorway, trying to decide which was worse, losing a relative or a lover.

And then he walked in, bloodied and in his armor-Achilles. Her sob broke from her chest before she could stop it and she buried her face into her hands, wailing consistently.

She had told him, hours before, she had told him not to fight her cousin. He is a good man-or was a good man. And now, he was dishonored. Briseis wanted nothing more than to kill the man she loved, but at the same time, she wanted to rejoice he was alive. Curse the feelings of a woman.

I came back to reality with a snap. I felt the tears running down my cheeks, but couldn't stop them.

I noticed that Rick had pulled over, he was standing next to me, my passenger door open. I was leaning against him, but suddenly cringed away. How could he be so . . . cold and emotionless? Why did he have to kill her cousin if all he did was kill a man with a mistaken identity?

Rick reached toward me and I swatted his hand away. "Don't touch me."

His brow furrowed. "Aly, I-"

"How could you do it? Kill another man?"

"I didn't kill anybody."

I stared at him and realized the truth. My mind was still warped in the vision and I couldn't shake the feelings of Briseis. I turned my gaze out the windshield. "How could she stay with him after he killed her cousin?"

"She didn't. Her uncle Priam came back for her."

"Yeah, but how could she still love him?"

Rick reached out slowly, giving me time to move away, but I didn't. I allowed him to caress my arm. "Because love is more powerful than hate."

"What about the love for her cousin?"

"Different level of love. The love she had . . . you had for me was too powerful compared to the love you felt for your cousin."

I looked at him. "You remember how she tried to kill him."

"Yes."

"What would have happened if she did-if I did?"

"Then, she would have been killed, her cousin would have lived." He shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe Trojans would have won the war. But one thing is for certain."

I rolled my eyes. "What's that?"

Rick stepped closer, bring his hand to my chin and cupped it, holding my gaze. "They would have never fallen in love, and we would have never existed. And if we never existed," he glanced down at my lips, "I'd never have to chance to kiss you."

I smiled. That had to be one of the cheesiest things I've ever heard. Yet, it made my stomach become like a cage full of butterflies. I leaned forward, meeting Rick halfway. Before our lips touched, I whispered, "It's a good thing I didn't kill you when I had the chance."

He chuckled at me. "Chicken shit."

I pulled away before his lips could touch mine. "Chicken shit, huh?"

I grinned at him.

Rick tried to pull me back to him, but I pushed away his hand. He chuckled. "Oh, no, no, no. You can't get away from me that easily."

"Watch me." I wagged my eyebrows.

He stopped trying. "I bet you can't keep your hands off me."

"What makes you say that?"

He scoffed. "Because I'm irresistible!"

I laughed. "See, it's that cockiness that turns me off."

"So, you don't wanna bet?"

"Oh, no. You're on, sport."

"All right, then. Get out of the car."

I frowned, baffled. "What?"

"Get out." His voice was sharp, but playful.

I hesitated. "Why?"

"Come on. Let's go."

I jumped out of the car and dusted myself off. "Okay, now what?"

He pushed me against the car, not hard, but enough to make me lean back against it. "I'm gonna make you lose the bet, princess."

I laughed. "Sure, sport."

Rick's breath was tingling against my skin and I giggled, almost nervous. He pressed his chest against mine, placing his legs in between my own. I clenched my fists at my sides to ignore the sensation of lust spreading throughout my body.

His hand came up and he glided a finger down the length of my neck, around my collar bone, past my shoulder and down to the middle of my upper arm, where he grasped me, his other hand joining on my other side. His thumbs twirled around in small circles, tickling my flesh. I swallowed really hard. Think about the moon, the stars, the sun, the clouds, anything but the way he was making me feel right at the moment.

I suppressed a shudder and a gasp when he grinding against me. I clenched my teeth and glared at him. Don't lose the bet, don't lose the bet, Alyssa.

His head came closer to mine and I couldn't bring myself to turn away. His lips crushed mine in an instant and the moan I'd been forcing down my throat erupted. He pulled our bodies closer. I could help but lift my hips and press against his lower half. In response, he slammed me back against the Jeep. I smiled beneath the kiss.

"Do you surrender?" he asked.

"Fuck it," I replied, grasping his shirt to pull him closer to me.

He broke the kiss before it could get anymore heated. "Say it, Aly."

I looked up at him, feigning innocence. "Say what, Ricky?"

He pinched my sides at the mention of a nickname. I bursted into giggles. "Okay, okay!" I brought my hands to his neck and pulled him in for another kiss. "You're just too damn irresistible, babe."

Pleased with my answer, he caught my lips in another passionate kiss. We got lost in the heat of the kiss that when a car passed by, we both jumped. I realized that somewhere in the make out session, he had hooked my leg around his hip and we were practically drying humping each other. I brought my leg down, but not before he squeezed it. I tiptoed and kissed him on the cheek. "Let's get going, stud muffin."

He nodded, the haze of lust still in his eyes. "You torture me, woman."

"That's why I'm here." I winked and climbed back into the Jeep. He closed the door for me and gave me a look that spoke all of his thoughts.

. . . .

Alex

I cleared away the dishes from the table, ignoring Scott's taunts and teasing. I flipped him the finger when Mom's back was turned. He returned it by sticking out his tongue. God! He was such a fucking moron! I nearly broke the dish I was washing. I slammed all the dishes into the dishwasher and started it up, not caring if food was stuck on it or not. I marched up to my room and slammed my door closed. I glanced at my old room, taking notice of the unmade bed and the cleared away shelves, all its contents were in my dorm room back at school. I sighed and threw myself on the bed.

I wondered how long I would have to serve in prison if I choked my stepbrother to death. I'll plead not guilty and claim it was self defense. I'm a girl, and a minor, maybe they'll let me off easy. I shook the idea from my head. Mom would kill me. Plus, how could I keep up my search for Alyssa if I was in jail? So, I nixed the idea of killing Scott for my own personal pleasure.

I was checking my laptop for any interesting Facebook comments or pictures when I heard a car roll up. I assumed it was for Hugh, a business client or something of that nature. When I heard Mom call my name, and I noticed the hint of emotion in it, I hurried put down my laptop, dashed out the door and down the stairs. I looked for them first in the entrance hall, but found them in the living room instead. Sitting on the couch was a handsome man. Next to him was a person with long, dark hair. The other visitor faced away from me, so I only saw the back of their had.

Mom and Hugh were on the couch opposite to them. I stepped into the living room and everyone looked at me. Even Scott from the doorway to the kitchen looked at me with what I thought was surprise, shock even. I frowned. "What's going on?"

Then I looked at her, she tossed her hair over her shoulder and stared right at me. I felt my knees buckle and I almost fell to the ground. She stood and ran over to me. I had her in my arms before I even thought to open them. I petted her hair and kept whispering her name, over and over. "Alyssa. Alyssa. Alyssa."

My tears flowed freely. I hugged her tightly to me. I felt her body shake a little, like she was crying, too. She clenched my shirt into her fists. "Alex."

"Please don't tell me this is a dream," I begged through my tears. "Please tell me this is really happening."

I pulled away from her to look into her face. The dark brown eyes were the same as mine and her hair was even wavier. I'd recognize the girl from the photo and my memories anywhere. Her tears streaked her face, and I'm sure my own face mirrored her own.

She was here, in my house. With Scott as my witness, I was holding my sister once again.

And I was never letting go.

. . . .

Author's Note:

YAY! FINALLY! WOOOHOOO! So, I'll do Alyssa's POV of the meeting next chapter and lots more to come! Hope you liked it!

If you did, REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13

It never ends.

. . . .

Alyssa

We were here. At least that was what Rick said. The house was nice—almost too nice. I stared at the front door, trying to will myself to get out of the damn Jeep and knock on the door. I wanted to see Alex, but the idea that this might be the wrong house kept me clutching to the door handle, debating with myself.

"Well, let's go, princess," Rick whispered in my ear, causing me to jump. I turned to face him; a grin was lighting up his face. "What are you waiting for?"

"What if this isn't the house? Or worse, she doesn't recognize me?" I looked down at my hands. I couldn't handle that kind of rejection.

"Let's go, kiddo." He reached for my hand and squeezed it when I placed it into his large palm.

We approached the intimidating door. My grip on Rick's hand tightened when he reached his hand up and knocked four times. I heard heels clacking along tiled floor and the locks clicked. The door swung open and a woman stood in front of me. The woman from the picture—the woman from the memories. She was older, with obvious laugh lines and crow feet around her eyes, but still beautiful all the same. She eyed me curiously, then blinked, as though remembering her manners. "Um, can I help you?"

Rick squeezed my hand, but I couldn't speak. My mouth opened and closed, but no words came. Rick took the initiative. "Ma'am. My name is Rick and this is Alyssa. We were told this is the address of a girl named Alex...?"

The woman's eyes narrowed in disbelief. "Alyssa? What's your last name?"

"Sh-shepherd, ma'am," I stammered. The woman's face drained of color. In a low whisper, I asked, "Is Alex here?"

The woman grabbed my free wrist before I could react, and pulled me in to a fierce hug. "I can't believe you're here. After all these years." A sob broke from her chest. "I'm so sorry, Alyssa. My hands were tied. I tried . . . I'm so sorry."

I wrapped my free arm around my mother's body and patted her back. "It's okay. I understand."

She pulled away first. "Alex is . . . just upstairs. Please, come in."

We entered the house and my mother called Alex's name up a set of stairs. She led us to a living room and asked us to be seated on the couch across from an unfamiliar man. I heard a hurried set of footsteps on the stairs, but I didn't allow myself to turn around. Rick held my hand still, his thumb caressing my skin. I pressed my thigh against his, drawing strength from him. He patted my knee as another person entered the living room.

"What's going on?" she spoke. I nearly broke down at the sound of her voice. I turned, tossing my hair over my shoulder so as to see her properly. She was exactly how I pictured, only seemingly better than any mental picture I could produce. She stared at me just as I stared at her. I didn't realize I was running toward her until our bodies collided in a death-grip hug. She whispered my name like a chant. I sobbed, "Alex."

"Please don't tell me this is a dream." She was crying. "Please tell me this is really happening."

She pulled away and we stared at each other some more. She pulled me back to her chest and we cried together.

An hour after our teary reunion, Mom introduced me to her husband, Hugh, and his son, Scott, who I gathered from Alex was a douche bag. Rick patiently sat beside me, gently rubbing my knee to comfort me. I introduced him as my boyfriend, which shocked Mom and Alex, but neither commented. The both thanked him for bringing me here, to which he responded politely.

After another hour of chatting, Mom showed us to our room. She eyed Rick and I uncertainly as she led us to a guest room with only a queen bed.

"If you wish, Mrs. Collins, I could sleep in another room," Rick offered. I pulled him closer to me in an obvious response.

Mom ringed her hands. "I suppose I don't really mind. I mean, you two were on the road together, right?" She was obviously nervous about the two of us sharing a room, but she couldn't fight the fact that I needed Rick near me. Mom left a minute later, leaving Rick and I to ourselves. We entered the room.

After setting of limited bags down on the ground, I eyed the attached shower, raising my brows at Rick conspiratorially. He chuckled and pulled me into his chest. "Feeling dirty, Aly?"

"Filthy, Rick." I grinned

"We'll have to fix that." He leaned forward and kissed me tenderly.

After a very long and hot shower together, Rick and I slid into bed. He pulled me to his side and placed a kiss on my temple.

"Tell me how you're feeling."

I sighed. "I don't feel anything right now."

"You're not happy, excited . . . anything?"

I shrugged. "I guess I'm still in shock-you know. I actually found her, now what am I suppose to do?"

"How about trying to reconnect with her?"

I closed my eyes tightly. "I feel like I know nothing about her."

"Precisely. You two can catch up, get to know each other all over again. You heard what your mother said-she's not going to give up on you again. Legally, she's going to sort it out."

I sighed again. "I know. It's just . . ."

"What?"

I tilted my head up to look at him. "I'm scared."

"Oh what?"

"My dad coming to get me."

Rick's arms tightened around me. "You know I won't let that happen."

"I know, but what if?"

"It's not going to happen, Aly. I promise."

I gave him a peck on the jaw and concede. "Okay."

"There's something else on your mind?"

_He knows me too well already._ "Yeah, us."

"What about us?"

"This whole Briseis and Achilles thing..."

"What about it?"

"I just . . ." I paused, formulating the right words in my mind. "I just don't want what happened in the past to affect us now."

He frowned down at me. "It won't."

"How can you say that? I mean, with my reoccurring flashbacks and your clear memory . . ."

"It's all in the past, Aly. All that means is that we're together now. It can only strengthen the bond between us."

"Just promise me that nothing in the past will affect us in the future."

"I promise."

_That's two promises in one night. I hope he can keep them,_ I think as I drift off into the blissful darkness of sleep.

Author's Note: I know! It's been over a year. I suck. I just want to finish this us before I head off to college. I realize now that I had no organization with this fic and there will only be one more chapter after this and it'll be the epilogue. I'm terribly sorry for the wait; I've been a horrible author. Please forgive me!

Willow


	14. Epilogue

"_You gave me peace in a lifetime of war."_

_. . . _

_Three Years Later_

_I'm turning seventeen today,_ I thought to myself. I smiled at the mirror, my hair reaching just past my shoulders, as it has for a year now. My body has finally ceased growing, my legs long and my stomach thin, though Rick would prefer if I had some more meat on me. Then again, he doesn't care how I look as long as I still love him, which I did.

I toyed with the ring on my right hand-his promise to me, which he's kept, just like he has all his promises.

I tugged on my navy dress and checked my teeth before bounding out of my room and down the stairs where everyone's waiting for my birthday party to start. The second my foot touched the last step, applause rang out and cheers were heard. I grin as my sister engulfs me in a tight hug, whispering "Happy birthday" in my ear. I squeeze her back.

_And to think it's only been three years_.

After my arrival three years ago, Alex and I couldn't tear ourselves away from each other. I soon realized I was leaving Rick in the dark, but he didn't mind. He purposefully distanced himself so I could bond with my sister without feeling the guilt of leaving him behind. Scott, my annoying stepbrother, and Rick grew quite close, surprisingly. And when Alex returned to school, Mom tried to get me to go with her. When she saw my reluctance because of Rick, she relented to allowing me to be homeschooled, seeing as Rick had already graduated.

Hugh, my stepfather, actually offered Rick a job as a field hand on the vineyard a few weeks after we moved in and Rick was searching for work. And now, at 21, Rick runs the show as a co-manager with Scott.

I released my sister to be engulfed in another hug-this time from my mother. Her smile was radiant and infectious. I smiled back at her and returned her embrace. Scott and Hugh both gave me a heartfelt "Happy birthday" and a half-hug. Turning, I smiled at the friends I've made throughout the years. Most are girls I worked with at the local diner. I hugged them and laughed with them, but my mind was wondering where my boyfriend was.

I gave them one last smile and disengaged from the conversation to go look for him.

After a while, I found him, standing in the gazebo out back. I smiled as I approached him.

"Hiding out, are we?" I grinned.

He grinned back. "Just waiting to have you all to myself."

I slipped my arms around him, holding him to my chest as he wraps his arms around me. His eyes gazed into mine, something lurking in their depths. "Penny for your thoughts?"

His smile widened. "My thoughts cost a lot more than a penny."

He released me and stepped back. I frowned, but he put up his hand and stopped me from stepping closer to him. He still held his smile as he bent to one knee.

I gasped, my hands flying up to cover my mouth in shock. _What's he doing? Is he doing what I think he's doing? _My mind races.

I waited as he slowly pulled out a black velvet box from his pant pocket. He held it up to me, lid still closed. "Alyssa, you've made me the happiest man in the world. Your smile and bright personality light up my entire world. You are my everything, my heart. Each and every day, you take my breath away, surprising me in so many ways. Please, do me the honor and be my love, my future, my wife."

Tears formed in my eyes and spilled as he finished proposing. My voice had failed me and I manage to nod vigorously. He grinned and finally opened the box, revealing the most elegant ring-white gold with crossing bands beneath a small diamond. I cry harder as he slips it on my left hand.

I grinned wider and he stood and pulled me to his chest, kissing me fiercely. Behind us, I heard claps and cheers. Release Rick, I turned and saw my family and friends watching from a distance. I saw my mother and sister, with tears staining their faces, and Hugh, holding out tissues. I turn back to Rick. "They knew?"

He shrugged. "I had to ask their permission."

I chuckled. "You're so amazing."

"No." He kissed me briefly. "_You're_ amazing."

I pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. He's my everything. Even without the visions, which stopped over a year ago, I would have fallen in love with him.

He's perfect.

He's mine.

Forever.

Author's Note: The end! Thanks for reading! I'm sorry, I'm a shitty author. This is the best I could do with having being gone for so long in between updates. Again, I had no preconceived idea on how the story was going to go from the get-go. I just had an idea and sent it off, writing as I went. (BAD IDEA! Always organize your story before posting it. Learn from my mistakes.) I'm not to keen on this story, but I'm glad I got to finish it.

Thank you for reading!

Reviews and Favorites welcomed! :)

Willow


End file.
